buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Name: Lilith Aliases: The First Demon; The Final Seal; The First of All Vampires; The Progenitor; The First, the Last, the Eternal Status: Deceased Species: Vampire; Demon Family: Progeny Macklyn Warlow, Maker Eve Occupation: Leader of Hell History Lilith the Human Lilith was one of the first human woman created by God and was permitted to live with Adam in the Garden of Eden until Lucifer corrupted her soul. She was banished to wander the Earth. Over the course of her wandering, she was bitten and fed blood by the Old One who would one day be known as Eve. Whether this caused Lilith's death is unknown, though she died firmly believing that this had all occured as part of God's plan for her. Lilith the Demon Lilith's soul descended to Hell, as it had been corrupted by Lucifer. There she became the first demon. When God created Lucifer's Cage, he made the demon Lilith the Final Seal out of the 66 Seals that would need to be broken to free Lucifer. Somehow, Lilith became trapped in Hell, unable to walk the Earth. Eventually, Azazel arranged to have her freed when the Devil's Gate in Cavalry Cemetery was opened. Though Azazel himself perished in the event, Lilith was successfully freed in 2007 CE. Lilith gained the support of many of the demons of Hell, including Crowley who she instated as her right-hand man. Lilith sought to break the 66 Seals -- knowing full well it would mean her death. To this end, she took possession of the contract on Dean Winchester's soul (as well as all the other contracts made by Crossroads Demons) and sent barghests to collect it. As she'd hoped, Dean ultimately broke the First Seal. The remaining 64 seals that needed to be broken before her death were successfully completed in short order. Finally, she confronted Sam Winchester who -- as planned -- killed her with his psychic powers and broke the final seal. Lilith the Vampire Due to Eve's actions, upon Lilith's mortal form's death, her body was overtaken by the demonic force that exists in all vampires. The vampire retained Lilith's memories and believed she was chosen by God to protect the vampire race. She came to believe humans were created to sustain vampires, and taught that to her progeny. Though she took in Cain when he was a fledgling vampire, and taught him much of his vampiric abilities, Cain ultimately left her in an attempt to create a civilization of vampires. Eventually, in 3500 BCE she came upon a village of Faeries and turned one of them -- named Macklyn Warlow. She believed God had told her to do so, that Macklyn would save her race, although this was likely more due to her gift of precognition than any divine act. Only a few years later, despising Lilith for turning him into a monster, Macklyn Warlow destroyed the ceiling of the cave where Lilith slept and destroyed her in the sunlight. Unlike most vampires, Lilith did not turn to ash but instead melted into a pool of blood, and Lilith's Blood was collected by her other progeny -- many of whom had begun to worship her as some kind of god. The cult formed around her still protect a vial of her blood, and became known as the Vampire Authority. Some time later, that cult would break into two, with the Sanguinista Movement adopting their own faith around Lilith. Category:World of Darkness Characters Powers & Abilities Lilith the Demon * White Light - Lilth could produce an incredibly destructive white light from her hands. *Telekinesis - Lilith can move objects or beings with her mind, and is capable enough with this ability to break a man's neck with the mere thought of it. She is even capable of telekinetically manipulating more than one thing at a time. *Possession - in order to physically manifest on Earth, Lilith needed to possess a human host. *Exorcism - Lilith is capable of forcibly removing other demons from their vessels. *Invulnerability - Lilith was immune to almost all methods of harm. Lilith was even immune to many of the weaknesses of lesser demons. *Flight - Lilith was capable of flight while not within a human host. *Spell Casting - Lilith was capable of crafting extremely powerful spells. *Thermokinesis - Lilith could exude extreme heat from her host's body. *Teleportation - though seldom used, Lilith was capable of traveling instantly from one place to another. *Superhuman Strength - Lilith possessed incredible physical strength, stronger than that of any other demon except Old Ones, while within a human vessel. *Super Stamina - Lilith did not need to eat, sleep, or breathe. *Immortality - without being killed, Lilith would have lived forever. Lilith the Vampire Lilith possessed all of the abilities of an ordinary vampire, though as one of the three oldest vampires her powers far outstripped those of almost any vampire. She also possessed some extra abilities: *Immunity - Lilith was immune to many weaknesses of lesser vampires, including crucifixes, holy water, fire, Killer of the Dead, stakes, garlic, vervain, juniper, and did not need an invitation to enter somone's residence. *Astral Projection - Lilith could appear on the Astral Plane or project an image of herself somewhere else on the Earth. Even after her death, her astral projection could be seen by those who had tasted her blood. *Flight - Lilith possessed the ability of flight. *Precognition - Lilith received visions of the future. *Telekinesis - Lilith could move objects with her mind. *Lilith's Blood - vampires who drink Lilith's blood experience a nearly insatiable appetite, witness visions of Lilith, and brought out the most animalistic impulses. Weaknesses Lilith the Demon *The Colt - Lilith could have been killed by the Colt. *Demon-Killing Knives - while unlikely to have been able to kill Lilith, these special knives could likely have wounded her. *Devil's Trap - Lilith could be trapped by Devil's Traps. *Archangels - Lilith was susceptible to the smiting abilities of archangels. *Death and Death's Scythe - Death and his scythe are capable of killing anything. *The First Blade - the First Blade can kill any demon. *Special Children - when they were fully-charged with Demon Blood, Lilith was vulnerable to the psychic powers of special children like Sam Winchester. Lilith the Vampire *Sunlight - being in direct sunlight burned Lilith, and is indeed how she met her True Death. *The Colt - had she lived long enough to see the invention of it, Lilith likely could have been killed by the Colt. *Death and Death's Scythe - are capable of killing any living thing. Appearances Supernatural *All Hell Breaks Loose *Jus in Bello *No Rest for the Wicked *Yellow Fever (hallucination) *The Monster at the End of This Book *Lucifer Rising Sources Lilith is derived from the characters in Supernatural and True Blood, with some inspiration from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and White Wolf's World of Darkness. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Residents of Hell Category:Main Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Villains Category:True Blood Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Alpha Monsters